1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an image processor, and more particularly, to an image processor for increasing the degree of integration and performance, a method of operating the same, and an application processor including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable image players, such as smart phones and tablet computers, have become popular world-wide. Displays included in portable image players may have different resolutions and image data can be played at different resolutions even in one image player according to a user's request.
Image data can be converted into various resolutions and such a function is called scaling. An image processor performing scaling includes memory that temporarily stores input image data. An image processor requires high-speed memory to speed up the scaling of image data. However, high-speed memory occupies a wide area of an integrated circuit or chip and thus hinders the miniaturization of chips.